A piece of you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: While doing the usual Sunday chores, England comes across one of Scotland's shirts lying around. Instead of trying to clean it, he decides to wear it instead. ScotEng, Yaoi, Fluff


**England misses Scotland**

 **fluff ensues**

England sighed heavily as he wondered through the house picking up laundry to and fro. He was used to the fact by now that his husband was a lot less tidy than himself. Though he had used to yell at him about it, he had come to learn that Scotland was as stubborn as he and there was no point asking for the impossible.

Scotland just tended to throw clothes left and right, leaving them where they landed. Unlike himself who tended to leave things in a pile where he could find them again. Sometimes Scotland had lost shirts on account of not being able to remember where he had put them, only for them to show up somewhere a week later.

It was Sunday and he was doing the usual chores. He usually did the housework as to keep the place organized and in check. I mean, if he didn't nobody would keep it clean. Scotland had been called into work to help with a shift. He had no idea of why a bar would be open on a Sunday. But then again people did enjoy having a beer and dinner at a pub.

But work was work and they had their aliases to hide their identity as nations. Scotland enjoyed his job and was good at it, he was a stay at home husband and businessman. Preferring to work from home when they didn't have meetings, his boss being the only one who knew about either of their identities.

He then found one of Scotland's favourite shirts hanging over the edge of a chair. It was a simple tight T-shirt, black and no patterns. It was one that Alistair always wore on his days off. He always said it was comfortable and easy to take off, not that England minded that. Sometimes they got so heated that clothes were an annoyance to them.

England had to say he did like it when Scotland wore it, his abs and tight muscles formed through the shirt. Showing off his husbands perfectly built body for his eyes only. Though they had their friendships outside of their relationship, the two of them were serial monogamist and could never imagine being with anyone but each other.

He brought it to his nose breathing in the scent's that lingered on the shirt. It didn't really smell like B.O just Alistair. The strong scent of tobacco and whiskey lingering on it. They were the signature scents of the Scot. He loved to drink and he always smoked, saying it helped calm him or helped him think. I mean given they were immortals it would barely faze him.

England gripped the shirt tightly his eyes filled with sadness. He and Scotland hadn't really been able to spend a lot of time together lately due to his work at the bar. Aside from his temper and hostile personality, Alistair was a hard worker and good with dealing with drunkards. He didn't take any shit and threw out troublemakers on the spot.

England couldn't really remember the last time he had had some real alone time with Alistair. It had felt like ages since they had even been able to act like a couple. How long had it been since Scotland had been home for more than a few hours? Since they had a day off together and were able to simply spend the day doing nothing but holding each other.

Laying in each others arms, limbs intertwined and listening to each other's heartbeat? Playful kisses being shared and laying in bed together simply flirting and teasing each other. Instead of being woken to feel Scotland climbing out of bed to get ready for work, simply getting an affectionate kiss goodbye before he left for his job.

England then hesitated and placed down the basket onto the floor. He then removed his own union jack shirt and placed it over the chair. He then changed into Scotland's shirt. The material pulling over his skin like a glove, fitting his body shape because of the material it was made from. His fingers running over it as he smoothed it out.

After pulling it on he sniffed it tentatively. The familiar scent of his beloved wafting from the shirt he was now wearing. Images of red hair, green eyes and a playful smirk running through his mind. A gentle blush now colouring his cheeks as he thought of his husband while wearing his shirt, easing his loneliness.

Though Scotland was not with him, he felt like he had Scotland around him. This shirt made him feel less lonely and capable with handling not having him around as much as he would like. He then picked up the laundry basket smiling shyly "He won't mind. He's always been a mushy git despite his complaints" England chuckled quietly to himself.

England then continued with the laundry humming to himself his mood lighter and pleasant. Now wearing the shirt belonging to his other half. He wondered what kind of face Alistair would make when he got home and saw him wearing it. He could only imagine his face now when he eventually walked through that door.

* * *

Scotland felt a shiver up his back and his gut tingle. He could sense that England was up to something mischievous but not something serious. But it did make him worry just a little. Though England got up to many tricks and concocted many plans, he was harmless and would never truly hurt someone in a serious way.

"Whit is Arthur up tae now" he muttered under his breath. He would have to wait until his shift was over and wait till he got home. He just hoped that England wasn't up to mischief again. If so, he would have to teach the Englishman a lesson, one he would not easily forget.


End file.
